1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting/receiving data between a base station, for example, an access point (hereinafter, referred to as ‘AP’) and a plurality of terminals, for example, stations (hereinafter, referred to as ‘STA’) and between the plurality of stations using a multi user-multi input multi output (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MU-MIMO’) scheme, in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, researches for providing services having various qualities of services (hereinafter, referred to as QoSs) to users at a high transmission rate have been actively conducted. In a wireless local area network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) that is an example of the communication system, researches into methods for transmitting large-capacity data at high speed and stably using a limited resource have been actively conducted. In particular, in a communication system, researches into data transmission through a wireless frequency channel have been conducted. Recently, methods for normally transmitting/receiving large-capacity data by enabling a WLAN system to effectively use a limited wireless channel have been proposed.
Meanwhile, in the current communication system, in order to effectively transmit large-capacity data to multiple users, in particular, improve data transmitting/receiving performance, a MU-MIMO scheme has been proposed. However, in the current communication system, the foregoing MU-MIMO scheme may be supported only in a downlink transmitting data from the base station, for example, the access point (hereinafter, referred to as ‘AP’) to the plurality of terminals, for example, STAs. Therefore, there is a limitation in applying the foregoing MU-MIMO scheme under the environment in which the large-capacity data are transmitted/received between the plurality of STAs.
Therefore, in the communication system, for example, the WLAN system, a need exists for a method for normally transmitting/receiving data using the MU-MIMO scheme, even at the time of transmitting/receiving data between the AP and the plurality of STAs and data between the plurality of STAs.